Supernatural 4
by Bleedinglove
Summary: With a bargain she has no control over Julia starts losing her ground as her past come backs to haunt her. And a demon has come to take her soul. Can dean save her?
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, here is the (maybe) Last installment of Supernatural. Don't worry people it will be my story installment not the Tv series. So breathe. If none of you know what happened shame on you. Just kidding. I'll recap like always. **_

_**Recap- Play Kansas-Carry on my Wayward Son.**_

_**Salem Oregon. Julia's hometown. She's running from a past that has caught up with her and she doesn't' want to admit it. Meg is dead. John is dead She thought Dean died and feels like she has lost so much, so she went to make a bargain with a demon only to find out it was a trick to get her to come to the crossroads. She ends up bargaining for Sam and Amy to have the demon's stop coming after them. After pissing off Julia and her trying to send the demon back to hell, it created it's own bargain, vetoing her own bargain she tried to make with it. **_

_**It's bargain involves her life. The demon wants her as his lover. And won't stop at anything to get it. Now as Julia was speeding back towards Dean, she gets pulled over. The officer recognizes her as a murderer and now is throwing her in jail. This season begins where the 3rd one left off. Julia's POV**_

**1 week later**

"Julia Leigh Master is charged with the murder of Jesse Cane, Kate Tures, Jamie Tures, and Anna Noric. Your also charge with thievery, hiding from he police, not cooperating and faking your own death. She is hereby Guilty of all charges, her execution will take place tomorrow at dawn." The judge said loudly, "Any last words?"

"It was all worth it." I replied.

**6 days ago. The night of my arrest.**

Gravel and dirt was shoved into my mouth as the cop ground me into the road. The cool metal of handcuffs closed over my wrists. All the while he read me my rights. Roughly he yanked me up, the cuffs biting into my skin. He patted me down, enjoying it a little to much. But the whole time I stayed still, not wanting to cause more trouble. He lead me to the patrol car, lights flashing, radio squawking. The feeling of someone watching me rushed over me. Something dark brushed my mind. Looking behind me I saw a quick glimpse of the demon standing near Dean's car. He smiled at me, eyes sparkling, he mouthed _Soon._

Without warning I was shoved into the car, and the demon disappeared from my view. My head cracked against the metal frame and a headache started immediately. Head throbbing the door was closed and the deputy spoke into his walkie talkie. After reporting in he ducked into the car. Putting the car into drive he said to me,

"Your in some trouble kid."

_Like I don't know that _I thought, settling into the car and placing my feet on the backseats of the grate. A thought popped into my head.

"What's gonna happen to the car?" I asked leaning forward.

He laughed, wrinkles appearing at the corner of his eyes. It was a laugh that say Why do you care? But he answered me anyways.

"It'll be towed to the station, then we will find the owner."

I started to protest, about to say I didn't steal it. But the thought of them finding dean and Sam made me sick. Dean is gong to be so pissed. I thought, leaning back into the seat. Damn it, this was turning out to be one hell of a day.

**Station**

Walking through the station at night was interesting. Overhead lights cast everything into a dull blue white color. Making it look like a morgue, only with living people. Different people sat on benches, pushed to the sides of the wall; waiting for their punishment. Handcuffed to the legs of the benches. Each face closely guarded or angry. Lucky for me I was brought up first, straight to a desk where a brown haired women sat writing something down.

She looked up as she heard I footsteps. Her eyes were weary and dead looking. Dark circles lay underneath her eyes showing she'd been here to long. She barely glance at me and spoke to the deputy. "This her?" she asked, stern voice hoarse.

He nodded and jerked me closer to him. The woman sighed and leaned back in her chair, "Take her to room tow. She'll be questioned there."

Escorted to the small room they locked the door behind me. Silence settled in, almost deafening. I was free to wander around this tiny room. A metal table sat in the middle of the room, taking up most of the space. Only two chairs occupied it,one on either side of it. More pale lights we in here, on the ceiling. Making the shadow seem more dense than they really were.

On shadow stood out more than the rest, the dark reflective window. That enabled people to see into this room, but forbid me to look out. I wondered who was behind there, how much did they know about me? Irritated at being caged I flipped off whoever was behind that window. Even if no one was there they were probably recording me. Anger rolled beneath my skin, I was so stupid to have been caught. And in all places my hometown.. I prayed to God that if any family of mine was here that my case would be publicly put in the newspapers.

With a frustrated sigh, I sat down on one of the seats. It was going to be a long night. A ripple of worry coursed through me as I thought of my cousin and the Winchesters. Hopefully Amy would be okay. She really hadn't been involved in anything. But Dean and Sam, that was a different story. If they were caught we'd all be in jail. Resting my head against my hands I groaned. How would I contact them? The door opened suddenly and three people stepped in. The first person to step in was a young guy. He hurried to my side. Moving fast he grabbed my hands gruffly and locked them underneath the table. The chain clinking loudly a it rubbed against the hook that held them. Soon after he locked me into place he left.

The second one was a man as well, only he was shorter, fine blond hair covered his skull. He set up a camera on a tripod on the table quickly. His blue eyes darted towards me, not in fear but to make sure I didn't do anything tricky. Smart boy, I just might lunge at him for no reason I thought. I laughed and he glanced up quickly to look me in the eyes thinking I was nuts probably. A red light come on near the lens and he left.

Lastly the third person was leaning up against the wall near the door. Waiting until everyone had left. He held a manila folder in his hands and was reading it to himself. His dark hair was gelled back, making it look shiny. His face was angular giving him sharp features. Hi nose had a slight bump, indicating it had been broken before. Black eyes skimmed the folder and he ignored me. The eyes were hard, showing nothing, betraying no feeling. He didn't look tired but rather angry. One to be feared.

He started to speak, voice smooth and calming, "Julia L. Master. Daughter of Michelle and Greg Master Both are alive and well expect it says here about a year ago they lost both their children. Two daughters. Twe-"

I interrupted, "Enough! Don't tell me what I already know."

The words came out harsh and angry, and to finish it off I stared the officer dead in the face. His jaw clenched slightly before he smirked and threw the folder onto the desk. Papers slide out, exposing what I've done, or rather the lack of it. He sat in the chair across from mine and laced his fingers together. He let out a small sigh.

"Where've you been Julia?"

The tone was soft, and didn't match his appearance at all. His eyes searched mine, and I made sure I was guarded. I didn't want him to find out anything at all. Keeping my mouth closed I looked away from him. Wanting him to leave me alone. I didn't want him interrogating me. It wasn't fair, it brought back memories. We had know each other before Meg was taken. He had been her fiancé , and they were supposed to be married the day after she had been taken.

"Talk to me." He persisted gently. I refused to answer. "your supposed to be dead. I was at your and Meg's funeral."

"Jake you damn well know that wasn't a funeral." I replied angrily and glared at him.

His dark eyes were filled with sorrow. Jake wanted me to talk, but this was the last thing I wanted to do. I already had said to much. He wanted to know what happened, but I wanted to keep that buried. How do you tell someone that the love of their life is gone?

"Damn it Julia." Jake breathed, "What the hell happened to you?"

"I died, but it didn't stick." I said sarcastically

"Stop it!" he said loudly, fist slamming on the table. "I'm trying to help you and your making jokes. You could die here. And I want to prevent that."

His tone became softer at those last words. My heart felt heavy and I sighed feeling bad. Clearing my throat I looked him in the and he waited patiently for me to speak.

"Jake don't bother preventing it. It'll be better when I'm gone." I said slowly, feeling a little guilty at lying to him. No way I was just going to say I don't die. It was better to protect than have his blood on my hands. "After the fire I skipped town. I know I should've stayed but I couldn't handle being here anymore. Not after what had happened to her. I justed wanted time on my own."

I hoped he believed the half lies that were coming out of my mouth.

"Julia." he started softly and placed a hand over mind. I didn't bother pulling away. I wanted to give him some sort of peace. "What about your parents? What do you want me to say?"

Anger flared in me and I tried to pull away. The chain hindered my movement but I succeeded in getting his hand off my own. "You-" I growled, totally angry that he mentioned them. Tears burned my eyes.

"I didn't know someone had contacted them until I was handed your file." He said sadly.

"How's this helping me?" I cried.

"Julia I swear I didn't know!" he protested.

"You know what he did to me!" I yelled, old memories surfaced and my skin crawled.

"Your accusations of your father never had enough evidence!" he snapped back.

"You saw the bruised on my body. Saw the broken ribs." I said, voice falling to a sob. How could this happen? I couldn't escape, my past had caught up with me. Much faster than I had thought.

"The doctor said it was bruised not broken. I didn't know what I saw. Our sister was never touched. Your mother had bruised but she didn't get them continually."

"IT'S STILL ABUSE! You _know_ that my father came to me. ALWAYS! He knew I was different!" I yelled, shaking. What was I to do? What would Dean do? I didn't want to leave him again.

"What the hell does that mean? I wasn't the one who punched your father. You did. He pressed charges. For all I know you bruised yourself on purpose.!" he roared, eyes blazing. He stood up and slammed his fists into the table.

The words cut to my heart and I stared angrily up at Jake. Immediately he realized his mistake.

"Julia I'm-" he began, voice soft again.

"Get out." I growled staring past him and at the wall.

He tried to apologize again and I glared at him. At the top of my lungs I screamed, "GET OUT!!!!"

Sighing he scooped up the papers and file, and shuffled them back into place. His hand was on the doorknob when I said, "Jake. Forget about me. Let me die."

I made sure the words were emotionless. As he heard them his head bent lower. I knew I hurt him, but I didn't care. When he tried to help, the problem got worse. I thought of my sister and my heart ached. It wasn't fair. It was better if he didn't' know anything and stayed out of my problems. At least then he'd stay alive.

**5 days ago.**

"_What the hell did you get for 360.00 dollars?" My dad yelled._

_This fight was going to be bad. I just knew it. Only because I could hear my father's voice through the floorboards and into my room. That was never good. My mother's voice was strained as she tried to calm him. Something crashed against the wall and my mother yelled. My skin crawled and I shook in anger. This wasn't fair. She had just bought food that was it. And nearly all of it was for him, because he had asked for it. He didn't even foot the bill. I did._

_Slinking down the stairs, their voices got louder, more clear. My only thought was I wouldn't let my father touch her. Standing outside the kitchen, I could see them. My father's back was to me and he was threatening her. His burly form engulfing her tall slim frame. My mother kept trying to have my dad see reason. But he wouldn't listen. Her hand flew to the phone on the wall._

"_I'm calling the police." she said loudly._

_He trapped her hand with his own so she couldn't lift the receiver. _

"_Greg, your crushing my hand." she said, rather to calmly for me._

"_You don't need to be wasting _my _money." he growled._

"_Look at yourself, your crushing my hand." she said._

_I felt numb watching this scene. Suddenly I screamed for them to shut up. I couldn't take this anymore. His head swiveled towards me and he growled my name. To make me be submissive and walk away. She tried to pull form his grasp bu he clamped on tighter. He said my name again and i shook my head. Ignoring him, he wouldn't intimidate me anymore. I wouldn't walk away anymore. Running up I hit my father square in the jaw, I heard his teeth click as he staggered back._

"_DON"T EVER TOUCH HER!!" I screamed, anger roaring in my veins._

_He yelled something at me but I couldn't hear him. For once in my life I was noticed only now I thought I would die form it. He ambled towards me, the sound to my life shut off. His lips moved but I didn't hear. I just need to protect._

_One slap and it was like a hammer had hit my face._

_Stumbling back, my head hit the wall. My world spun as I crashed to the tile floor. Everything was swimming, and going dark. I could taste blood in my mouth, my jaw ached. Something grabbed my right arm and shook me. Pain burst through my arm, stars swam in my eyes. I wanted to curl up in a ball. My body was shook again and slowly shapes became clear in my eyes. Dad screamed in my face, mother behind him trying to pull him off me. He let go of my arm, nails pulling my flesh apart. He tried to slap her away and she backed off, thats when she called the police. I screamed suddenly finding my voice, my arm throbbed but with a burst of energy I socked him in the nose._

_Blood spurted from his nose, and he lifted a fist at me. I tried to crawl away, but he was to heavy. The police should be here I thought, they stopped him. Thats how it happened. But this time they didn't come, they didn't stop him. His fist came down._

Screaming and flailing my arms, I tried to make the remnants of the dream disappear.

"Shut up bitch. Some of us are trying to sleep." a voice mumbled above me on the bunk.

Ignoring my cell mate I sat up, breath coming out ragged. Opening my eyes I looked at the dark cell I was in. The room was cold, and eerily quiet. Putting my head in my hands I tried to bury the memory that had manifested itself into a dream. Shifting myself, I put my feet over the side of the cot. My right arm throbbed, the scars that were there were hot to the touch. My eyes stung like I hadn't slept and I let out a sigh. Pushing way the phantom pain that tired to settle in my body, slowly the night terror faded away.

My whole life was a lie. I thought, lying was how I protected everyone. Even the brothers. I sighed, my heart feeling heavy. I thought of Dean, and it helped push the nightmare away farther. I wondered where he and the others were. Shuddering I thought of how much I missed Dean's touch, and hugged myself. Would he ever forgive me for my lies? I wondered. This was miserable, where is my hope? I thought. Swallowing the lump in my throat I closed my eyes and tilted my head back to stop the tears. A gate closed nearby and I groaned. It was time to get up.

**4 days ago**

During breakfast, it was like high school all over again. All the women in different groups on each table. Th murmur of voices a buzz in the cafeteria. Scanning the room I stood there looking for a place to eat and sit in silence. Spotting an empty table I made my way across the room only to drop my tray as I tripped over a foot. Crashing to the ground I rolled over to see my attacker. My cell mate stood over me. , a sly grin on her face. Dark eyes glaring at me. Since I had been transferred over to her cell she had it out for me. Since the beginning. I didn't know why nor did I care. But it didn't mean I had to take it. The room fell silent as they watched us. High School all over again.

"Watch where your walking. Some of us actually deserve to eat." she snapped.

"Sorry big foot." I mumbled Pushing myself up. "Didn't see the wide load sing on your back."

She scoffed at my remark and made to trip me over again. Passing by her foot I made to leave. She yelled at me, "Do you think your better than us?"

I stopped and smirked, turning to her I said, "Yeah, Yeah I do."

She sneered at me and I waved to her, and made my way to walk out. "BITCH!" she cried and I ignored her even though anger bubbled beneath the surface of my skin.

"I'm talking to you." she crowed and grabbed my shoulder.

"And I'm deaf to your whining." I replied.

Her jaw clenched and she lashed out, punching my jaw. It was a horrible shot, barely tapping my lower jaw line. But it caught me off guard. I started to fall everything slowing down. Hooking my left foot behind her legs she feel as well. As time sped up we both hit the ground with a loud thwap. I sprang up as soon as I fell, hunter training settling in my bones. The girl screamed and staggered up. She went after me again and I went into defensive mode. Blocking every move threw her into a fury. As she was about o punch me again I kicked out and hit her in the knee.

She cried out stumbling back, one of the other girls took over her place. Black hair streaming behind her, she took a swipe at me. Raising my hand to block the blow I was to late to notice the broken plastic knife in her hand. Instead of stabbing through my neck, I shifted so she cut my neck. I felt the plastic tear through my skin. Finlay the guards came, pulling us all apart. I held the right side of my neck, trying to stop the bleeding. I didn't want them to know I could heal. That was the last thing I wanted them to know. The guard pulled me up to my feet and walked me out of the room.

00000000

**1 day left.**

Night had fallen. I was in a cell of my own, in a quiet wing of the prison. Blocked off from eh rest of the prison. Some Doctor had patched me up saying it wasn't to bad. Now the bandage was on the floor smeared with a little bit of blood. The wound was closed now and the scar almost gone. Now as long as no one looked closely I'd be okay.

Laying on my cot, fingers pinching the bridge of my nose I sighed. The sound of gates opening could be heard, but I didn't bother to get up. I just wished I could get out of here. My sentence was final. Death by injection. How nice. No way I'd ask help from Jack, he'd want to know the truth. And I didn't want that. I wanted him far away from the Hunter's world. I had to find another way. I wish I could talk to Dean, one last time.

"Julia?" Jake whispered through the bars of my cell.

Opening my eyes I sat up and regarded him. Wondering what he was doing here. Sticking a hand through the bars he motioned me to come towards him. Pulling away form the cot I walked to the cold bars.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I heard about your sentence. I"m sorry. I wish I could do more." he said voice hushed.

"What's done is done." I said, shrugging it off. Pretending it was nothing even though I was scared out of my wits. I didn't want to die again.

"Don't do that. Act like nothings wrong. I know you better than that." he said, "But the reason I'm here is I know I haven't helped you at all. I"m just wondering if there's anything I could do."

An idea formed in my head, and I asked; "Can I make a phone call?"

"A phone call? That's it?" Jake asked, surprised.

"Please?" I asked.

"Hello?" Dean answered, picking up his phone.

"DEAN! Oh thank god, its _so_ good to hear your voice." I said, wallowing in the sound.

"Julia! Where the hell are you? We've been looking for you, and I got a call about my car being in the police station. What the hell happened?" he demanded.

"Thanks for asking how I've been." I mumbled, trying to keep my anger at bay. "Listen put Amy on the line."

"No! I want to know what happened. Come-HEY!" Dean yelled as the phone was taken away from him.

"Hey Julia. You okay?" my cousin said.

"Amy. I need you to do me a favor." I said, bending close to the phone booth. Looking behind me Jake urged me to hurry up.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Say hi to Fluffy, let him out of his cage every now and then." I said and hung up.

"That's it?" Jake asked looking at me giving me a confused look.

"Yeah. Put me back will you." I said.

He gave me a funny look and brushed my hair away from my neck. I tried to pull back and he grabbed my hand. "Your wound...its...gone..."

_Damn it!_ I thought and yanked away, at the moment another guard came in and got Jakes attention. He nodded and said, "She has a visitor."

My palms were sweating as I tried to figure out who would be waiting for me in the visiting room. As we walked in I saw who was sitting at the table and tried to back away. _ No! No! _ The guards pushed me forward and Jack gave me a sad look. My father stared at me, and motioned me to come towards him.

Being pushed forward I had no choice but to see him. As I sat across from him I tried not to shake. My father tsked at me and grumbled,

"I always knew you'd do this."

Too shocked to say anything I stayed silent and he shook his head. "Your mother left me because of you."

Anger flashed in me and I opened my mouth, "It's about time to, you bastard. You destroyed my life."

He controlled his anger, if the guards weren't there I knew he would have hit me. With a sneer he replied, "I'm glad its come to this. I'm glad when you will be dead. Rotting in the ground, you were nothing but a burden to us."

"Trust me. I'll only be happy when _your _dead. My death will just haunt you forever." I snapped and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for the delay folks, life sucks very much. damn dad. anyways heres the second chapter of this series I'm sorry for being so damn late. this is WAY overdue. So as a treat I'm putting up extra chapters. Hope I haven't lost anyone.**_

_**Amy**_

"Julia's in trouble." I said, closing the flip phone and handing it back to Dean. I ran through my head her last words, remembering their meaning.

Dean watched me closely, trying to read me. His eyebrows were furrowed, jaw tight. I heard the question in his mind before he spoke it. And answered it as his lips parted.

"I don't think you want to know." I said and started walking towards my black Kawasaki Ninja 650 r.

It was good to hear from Julia after 7 days of nothing. When I tried scrying for her I couldn't pin point her exact location. It was like she had dropped of the face of the planet. Her calling was a blessing, for everyone. Especially Dean, who for the 7 days had papers and notes spread everywhere in the hotel room looking for her. We thought maybe hell had claimed her.

"Why wouldn't I want to know?" Dean asked angrily and grabbed my arm.

I spun around to face him and ripped away from his grasp. I couldn't linger, time was running out. Sam stood behind his brother looking grave. Assuming the worse Dean glared into my eyes. His mind blank of any thought besides his concern for Julia. We were all worried and even though I wanted to rip Dean a new one for wasting my time I controlled my anger and replied;

"Because if you knew, you'd be in danger too." I slipped my helmet on and onto the bike. Turning the key, the engine roared to life.

"What is this, some god damn movie?" Dean yelled at me.

Dean pressed his lips into a thin line, which looked funny considering how full his lips are. A rough plan was starting to form in my mind. But I needed help if it was gonna work. I knew Sam and Dean couldn't walk inside the jail with me, they were too wanted by the police. Pushing Dean's concerns away I reached out towards Sam mentally. Sam would listen I knew it, Dean would want to go in guns blazing.

I kept thinking _get a van. Get a van._ But when I looked at Sam for a response he didn't seem to hear me. His face just looked worried. Dean was still talking to me but I couldn't hear him. Straining I shoved my whole thought at Sam.

VAN!!!!

Sam let out a loud yelp and fell backwards, all arms and legs, holding his head. He groaned and Dean rushed to his side like a good brother. Dean grabbed Sam's shoulders and help him up into a sitting position.

"Sam?" dean asked worriedly

Sam groaned in reply and shielded half his face from Dean. Looking at me softly, the younger brother nodded his head and gave me a weak smile. Showing he understood, and that he got my message.

_Sorry. _ I thought and gave him a sheepish smile.

Dean looked at his brother then me, knowing something had passed between us and irritated that he didn't know. Dean stood up and helped up his brother, shoving the bike into gear I started to move out of the parking lot. Dean started yelling at me but I didn't hear him as I revved the bike and shot out of the parking lot of the hotel and down the road. Leaving the brothers behind in a cloud of dust. The only thing on my mind was Julia's message as the distance was eaten away.

_Say hi to fluffy, let him out of his cage every now and then._

Basically put, it meant she was in jail and that it was going bad. Very very bad. Death penalty bad. And I didn't know how much time I had left before that happened either. Urging the bike to go faster I knew I had to stop at one place before helping Julia.

Coming out of the University's store, I opened the bag and pushed aside the bone white lab coat. Grabbing the name tag holder I put my fake ID in it and slipped it into my jean pocket. Scrunching down the bag I slipped it into the compartment that served as my seat where a Beretta 92FS lay and some silver bullets, took up most of the space. I had to say that this addition, even though it was a pain in the ass to put in, was handy. Kicking the bike back into gear I sped off towards the jail.

Not to long after the jail loomed off the side of the road. I switched lanes, pressing my bike to turn into the lane where a toll booth stood in my way to the parking lot. A guard stepped out of the room and stood in my way. He waved me to a stop. I flipped open my visor.

"Name?"

Pulling out my name tag I flashed it at him.

"Jessica Gray. Coroner. I'm here for Julia Master's body."

The guard cocked an eyebrow at me, looking me up and down. Eyes linger at my chest. "You expect me to believe that your a coroner? Where's the van and your crew?"

Irritation flared up in me and I gave him a cold glare, ready to give him part of my mind. "I got a call early this morning to pick up this bitch's body on _my _day off. So I didn't have the time to dress up for the dead and grab my Hearse. Now its up to you, you can either move the hell-out of my way so I can do my job, or you can make me more late than I already am."

The guard had an annoyed look on his face, jaw set and muscle jumping quickly on the lower jaw. Inhaling sharply the guard started to reply to the rant when someone in a dingy blue van pulled up. I looked behind me and smiled. Just in time.

"Lets get this party started!" Dean roared hanging part way out of the drivers window. He smiled at the guard and gave him the rock on sign. Sam looked at me from the passengers seat and grinned. Relief flooded my heart and I looked at the grumpy guard. He shut his mouth, looked at us once more and waved us through the gate and told us where to go.

Parking the vehicles at the back entrance of where I was supposed to go I pulled out the lab-coat and slipped it on. Trying to make myself look at least half the part. I smoothed my helmet hair and clipped the tag on the breast pocket lip.

"Doctor?," Dean asked cocking an eyebrow, "Why not guard?" He stepped closer to me and looked at the occupation under my fake name. He tensed as he realized what was happening. "Coroner? Amy what the hell is going on?" He said coldly looking me dead in the face.

I thanked god that I had put up my mental blocks after my last chat with Dean. I didn't want to hear what he was thinking, the anger rolling off him was enough to make me sick. Sam figured out what was happening as well and grabbed his brother's arm.

"Dean." he warned.

_Not the best planning, _I groaned to myself. Time felt like it was running out, no room to explain! Looking at Sam desperately I said,

"Dean. She didn't want you to-"

"I DON"T CARE! I thought this was a prison break!" he roared and strained against his brothers grip. "Not some body pick up!"

"I"m sorry there's no time for this." I said sternly and started backing up, "Both of you need to stay here. She wanted to protect you."

"I don't care! I"m not sitting here! Im not waiting for you to come out!" Dean hissed.

His emotions overwhelmed me mental wall and flooded my mind, his thoughts shoved its way into mine and I felt sick. I started to shake, his thoughts drowning mine and I screamed;

"STOP IT!"

With those words I had given a mental shove at Dean's thoughts and the brothers rolled back from the wave of power. Dean looked at me angrily but didn't say a word. Setting my jaw in place I turned away, shaking and opened the door behind me. No destination in mind other than to find my cousin. This was where I winged the rest of the operation. I hadn't a clue where to look for her.

Storming through the dimly lit, creepy hall I reached out with my mind, hoping somehow I could feel her. A door ahead to my left opened. A balding older man stepped out, in a white coat, he looked up.

"Oh!" He slowly said and grinned at me, he squinted at my name tag and beamed up at me. "Ms. Grey! I was about to call. They are ready. I"m Doctor Nedwit, by the way."

He held out a sweaty old hand to me.

"Great. Lead the way." I said flatly and ignored the handshake, the whole time tuning out his vice and blocking out his dirty thoughts from my mind. The mental walls stronger now then ever.

Opening the steel door for me he led me to a tiled room. Where a steel table with black rubber wheels was placed smack dab in the middle of the room. My heart seized at who I saw on the table.

"Julia..." I whispered

"Hmm? You say something?" asked Doctor Nedwit.

"No. Proceed." I responded coldly. I couldn't blow my cover.

Julia turned her head to look at me, her face void of emotion, dark eyes staring at me coldly and lacking recognition. It chilled me to the bone, but I knew it was all part of the act. Opening my mind to her thoughts I was surprised to find no emotion assaulting me. Only the slight burn of anger.

_Dad. Dad was here. Nothing's changed. Get me out of here before I kill him. I swear to god I'll hunt him down. _she thought angrily before shoving me out of her head and closed me off.

Trying to keep my face empty of any emotion I stepped back, turning my eyes downward feeling helpless. How to do this? I wondered. What would happen when the needle touched her? _Stop it! I can't think like that!"_

"Okay miss, its your time to go." Nedwit said to Julia, "Won't hurt a bit."

"Liar." Julia spat. "Just get it over with so I can die."

Nedwit was about to say something when a bodiless voice filled the room. "Nedwit get this over with so we can go on with our lives and get some joe. And so the Coroner can get on her way."

The voice irritated me and I looked behind me into a clear glass room. Three men stood there watching this happen. Waiting for my cousin to die. I tried to control myself from saying something stupid at the man who spoke. He seemed to be some general of some sort. The other two were cops and one was all to familiar.

His hair looked like it had been slicked back before, but had run his hands through it to many times during the day. The angular face was stern but traces of sorrow lay there, the eyes were filled with regret.

_Julia, I'm so sorry. _he thought before sad, dark eyes looked at me and grew big in recognition.

Spinning away my heart thumped wildly in my chest. What the hell was Jake doing here? Damn it we were in trouble now! Taking a few steps forward I went to grab the table and push it out of here. Screw doing this quietly. There wasn't a chance in hell now.

"Ms. Grey, give it a minute to run its course." Nedwit said quietly, sliding a long needle into a tube that was in the crook of Julia's elbow.

My heart seized, I was to late! Pulling the needle out he stepped back and put it on a metal tray. _NO! NO! _ I thought as Julia spasemed before me.

"Ms Grey are you alright?" Nedwit asked stepping forward.

Blinking back hot tears I watched the posion take effect on my cousin. Her dark eyes turned to look at me, laced with pain before they glazed over in death. My heart stopped and a tear feel onto my cousins hand. Grasping her wrist I felt for any pulse but it was gone. Shaking I pulled away. Even though I knew she could heal, it was horrifying to watch her die.

"She's gone." I croaked.

Nedwit watched me, a look of confusion on his features. He grabbed a clipboardd and handed it to me. I stared at it in confusion.

"To sign the body out." he said.

I wanted to scream that Julia was not _some body._ Ripping the board from his hands I scribbled _Screw you_ on teh signuature line and shoved it back to him. Fumbling the board in his hnds he set it down and opened the door for me. Glancing back at the glass room I was relieved to see that Jake was stuck talking to the general. He looked at me frantically and I turned away, we didn't need this. We didn't need him stopping us.

"Have fun." Nedwit said.

Pushing the table out into the cold hallway I slowly made my way out of the building. Trying so hard not to cry, trying so hard not to look down and see my cousins cold, lifeless body. I wanted to run but Doctor Nedwit was watching me walk away. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I stopped to pull it out.

"What?" I said, feeling numb.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Sam asked.

"Just get the van ready." I replied and hung up.

"Am-Ms. Grey!!" a voice behind me shouted.

My heart froze, as Jake ran towards me. DAMN IT! I thought. Muscles bounced and I threw all my strength into running with the table towards the back doors. Which seemed to be forever away. Why now? I thought miserably. Suddenly the backdoors were right in front of me and opened. For a terrifying moment I thought it was the police, that Jake had called up for backup or something. Instead Sam stood there, waiting.

"TAKE HER!" I screamed.

Without a delya Sam scooped up Julia's body and went outside. I spun around as Jake closed the distance between us. Grabbing the empty table I pushed it towards him, turned away and ran out the door. Sunlight burst out around me as the light blinded me but I kept running. Dean was stepping out of the van as Sam half ran towards the back of the vehcile.

"Drive Dean." I yelled and leaped onto my motorcycle, half tempted into grabbing my gun.

Cranking on the engine I spun the bike out towards the entrance. Shooting past the van I screamed at the guard to open the gate. He barely got it open before I flew by, the brothers close behind. Distance! We needed distance!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**For the sake of sanity I'm combing two peoples pov. :) Dean POV**

The van screamed as I hit the curb to get into the parking lot of the motel. Sam complained as his head hit the ceiling.

"DEAN!"

Slamming the breaks, the van screeched to a halt, two inches from a pole that held up an overhang for the walkway. Cutting the engine I took a deep breath. I couldn't feel anything, I had gone numb after Sam rushed past me at the jail with Julia's body.

The Impala sat nearby; classic looking and in desperate need of a wash. A memory flashed into my head. The night Julia went after the werewolves. And when the battle had ended she had fallen unconscious to heal. I prayed this situation was just like that. She wasn't dead, I told myself, just unconscious. But the fear nagged at me, that she was dead.

Climbing out of the van the thought of when she shot herself consumed me. How the bullet shattered into her chest, the blood blossoming. How she died in my arms. The life flickering out of her gorgeous dark brown eyes. Me digging her grave, placing her lifeless body six feet underground thinking she was truly dead. Shaking my head I willed away tears that threatened to fall. She wasn't dead. She can't be, I wouldn't let that happen. I won't loose her again.

Running to the back of the van, Amy had the doors swung open wide and Sam was stepping down from inside slowly. Julia was in his arms, skin pale, lips a bluish color. My heart roared in my ears and I wanted to hold her so bad. Wanted to caress her, hear her heart beat. She's not dead! I thought, life still had to pulse inside her.

"Dean! Keys! Door NOW!" Amy urged and I snapped out of my daze and ran to the door to open it.

Sam pushed past and laid Julia on my bed. Shoving past him I knelt near her still body. Clasping a hand over one of her own I brushed the hair from her face. Her skin was cold, to cold. Squeezing her hand I thought of everything we had gone through. She couldn't leave me. Not again.

Amy dropped to her knees on the other-side of the bed. She pulled out a knife and pulled Julia's arm close to her.

"What are you doing?" i said alarmed, Julia can heal herself, we just need time I thought.

Amy's light green eyes stared at me, sternly, daring me to stop her. "We need to get the poison out of her fast, or she'll never come back."

I didn't want to hurt Julia, but if it saved her then so be it. And it wasn't like I had other choices. Holding my breath I nodded. The knife glimmered as it was placed against Julia's wrist. The flesh trying to resist the blade.

"God, you better have a good reason to do that."

Startled Amy and I looked up to see a pale Julia smirk. Dark eyes were still glazed with pain. She closed them and swallowed, her hand squeezed mine weakly. Opening her eyes again, her half smile faded. Her dark brown eyes became shadowed and she went stiff. Looking at me she said,

"Who are you?"

**Julia's POV**

The figure behind Dean was blurry. Blinking a few more times slowly it started to clear. My heart thumped in my chest in fear, my lips tingled like I had been kissed. But I knew Dean hadn't kissed me, this felt wrong. The man behind Dean smiled, his teeth white, perfect. Smokey grey eyes filled with mischief. The crossroads demon. The one who bound me to the deal of paying my debt to him and in-turn becoming his. He winked at me, and placed two fingers on his full lips and blew me a kiss.

"Who are you-" I started, anger coursing through my veins. How dare that demon come here in a room full of hunters.

Thats when I realized no one but me could see him. The demon smirked and disappeared. Dean squeezed my hand and I looked him in the eyes. Hurt was fully displayed in his hazel eyes. Confused and scared I stared at him, wondering what I had done. Taking a breath I realized Dean thought I had been talking to him. Letting out a hallow laugh I mumbled his name and squeezed his hand for reassurance sake. He stood up and sat on the side of the bed. Leaning down, his lips brushed my forehead.

"I"m glad your back." He mumbled and my skin heated up from his touch.

"Can't get rid of me that easily." I teased, inhaling his scent, skin tingling.

Dean pulled away with a smile, so Amy could see me. Her light green eyes sharp. "Don't do that again." she scolded and shook her head.

Sam regarded me with his puppy dog eyes and gave me a small smile, "Please don't. She was ready to kill everyone."

Amy smacked him on the arm and Sam let out a laugh. Relishing in the moment I was happy to be here. Out of jail and alive. Not having to worry about anything.

"Did you enjoy jail?" Dean asked.

"Oh. Let me tell you." I said sarcastically and grimaced slightly at some aches that hadn't healed yet.

"Did you bring me anything?" Dean teased, a smile dancing on his lips.

"I'm not good enough eh?" I cracked back and we both grinned.

Suddenly he leaned in and kissed my lips. I nearly jumped out of my skin. It was so good to be back again. Dean pulled away as Sam grabbed his shoulder. "We should take care of the van, before the manager asks questions."

Dean nodded and gave me a wink. Giving him a tired smile I started to get up, I wanted to be able to do something, anything. No point in being a burden to everyone if you were safe. Anxiety settled in as everything came back to me; coming to Oregon, the demon, the trial, jail. My dad. His words. How I promised myself never to come back, I wanted out of Oregon now.

"Think I'll take a shower." I said quietly, suppressing memories. Dean grabbed my arm as I started to tilt.

"I can help her." Amy said appearing by my side.

"I don't mind. Hold a second will you Sam?" Dean said, leading me to the bathroom.

"I'm not disabled." I complained feeling like I was being pampered to much. I hated it.

"Stop it, let me help you." he said, turning on a light. Revealing the horribly small bathroom and how unkept it was. Rust lined the bathtub and sink, the medicine cabinet hung crookedly and the shower-head was crusted with lime.

"Beautiful. Now I'm pretty sure I can take my own clothes off though." I said, leaning against the wall.

Dean grinned mischievously at me and opened his mouth to suggest something. I figured he was gonna make a remark about him helping me get out of my clothes but Sam yelled,

"Dean! We gotta go."

Dean scowled before brushing past me and whispering, "I'm glad your back."

"Yeah." I replied, not really believing it. The demon had his chance to take me and he didn't, he brought me back. Why was he toying with me?

Shutting the door I peeled off the clothes, they smelled like death and sanitized metal. Peering at the mirror I sighed, black hair was messy and in need of a wash, my face looked worn. My eyes too haunted for comfort. I shivered. Turning away I turned the facet for the shower head. Water stalled as it tried to push its way through the lime, before finally bursting through and coming down in abundance.

Stepping into the rusty tub I let the water flow over me, washing away everything. I tried to scrub away everything, memories, words, feelings in the cold water. Shivering again I cranked the handle to warmer water, but it still fell cold. _Come on let me have a decent warm shower_ I thought and cranked it again. The handle resisted and I tried again before turning to face it. It was on the highest point for warm water, but it still felt so cold.

Teeth chattering I finished up and shut it off. Pushing past the shower curtain I stepped out into steam. _What the hell? _ I thought, _The water wasn't even warm enough to create that. _ Wrapping up in a coarse towel I scrubbed dried, wiped away the condensation from the mirror and looked at myself again. I looked better, and a hell of a lot cleaner but my eyes were still haunted. I knew I'd never get rid of it, my life and my job would make sure of it.

Pulling away I realized I hadn't brought in clean clothes. "Aw damn it." I said aloud and wrapped tighter in the towel. At least Dean and Sam wouldn't be here to see me in a towel again.

Opening the bathroom door I could hear the murmur of voices. Thinking it was the television I stepped out, hoping Amy was still in the room. "Amy. I need a fa-"

I swallowed, clutched the towel tighter to me. _God this can't be happening. _ Dean looked at me annoyance written across his features, Amy had her hands clenched into fists, as did Sam. Everyone was crowded around the front door, and the man they were talking to looked up at me.

"You are all under arrest." Surprise made Jake open his mouth, "Julia, your supposed to be dead."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Any Mistakes are my own. Lets see if I can't finish this series up dudes.**_

_**Amy's POV **_

_Damn it, _I thought, _we were tailed by Jake! We didn't do a good enough job of leaving him behind_! Groaning inwardly I turned and looked at Julia, who shivered in her towel. How the hell were we gonna explain to him about Julia's sudden liveliness? When he was there, watching the needle enter her skin, seeing the poison enter her blood?

My cousin clutched the towel around herself tighter and took a step back, her eyes darting between all of us. That was one of the few times I had seen her look really scared. Dean detached himself from our human wall that blocked Jake from getting in. He walked to her, grabbing clothes on the way that lay out on one of the beds.

Grabbing her shoulder gently, he turned her around towards the bathroom. He drew back in surprise and shook his hand as if she had shocked him. He whispered to her, "Dude your steaming." Thats when I noticed how red her skin looked as if she had the water on too hot. I could see the white tendrils of steam rise faintly from her skin. She looked at me, her dark eyes afraid. Scrunching my brow I didn't think anything of it and turned away.

Jake was glaring at Sam who had his hand held out, pushing Jake back from stepping inside the room. Jake looked at me angrily. I heard the bathroom door close behind me and Dean stand in front of it so no one could go in.

"What the hell is going on? She's supposed to be DEAD!" he shouted at me.

Clenching my jaw, I swallowed, my brain racing for some excuse. Nothing came and I just stared him down. Inhaling, I thought the truth would probably be the best way out of this. Running a hand through my hair, I caught Sam's gaze and nodded.

"Amy is that the sma-" he started.

"Do you really want to go to jail?" I asked and stepped back so that Jake could come in.

Jake hesitated, watching us closely before stepping in. I poked my head out the door and looked around to make sure he wasn't followed before closing the door. Sam stood closer to me as Jake turned around. Dean stood in front of the bathroom door, arms crossed an angry looking expression on his face. He wanted to leave, forget all of this, run farther.

"Don't worry I came alone. Now do you care to explain?" Jake snapped at me. "I came here looking for you, wondering what the hell _you_ were doing at Julia's execution. And I damn well know your not a morgue's assistant. That dose they gave her was lethal, how the hell is she still alive?"

"Luck." Dean said and smirked as Jake glared at him.

"I saw you leaving with these two," he continued, "and got a background check on them using the photos from the camera at the guards gate. You both are wanted for murders."

"Jake." I said,trying to figure out the best way to explain this.

"Julia can heal herself thats how she's alive." Sam said in a rush.

Dean and I both looked at him, our jaws tightened. Not what I planned or how I wanted this to go. Scowling I turned to Jake who looked at Sam in disbelief. Finding no other way out of our situation I decided to expand on Sam's phrase.

"It's true, think of all those times you thought Julia cried wolf about Greg and the abuse. How you thought it was a lie. She just healed before she could prove anything. Think what you want Jake. It's true, you saw it yourself back there."

"You could have easily traded it with some sleeping concoction. And the doctor said she just was bruised. I don't believe that he ever abused them." he shot back but doubt lined his voice.

Grinding my teeth I glared at Jake. How do you make someone believe something they saw when they were set in not believing it?

"Shall I cut myself for you Jake?" Julia said, stepping out from the bathroom, fully clothed in dark jeans and a blood red shirt. Her eyes staying on Jake, no emotion on her face.

Jake pressed his lips together, and watched Julia. Awe mixed with fear rolled off him in a wave.

"Shall I bleed for you?" she asked, and she gritted her teeth.

"Julia." Dean whispered.

"No Dean! Jake, you didn't bother saving me. Now you want answers? No. We won't give you any answers here." Julia spat.

"Don't you do this to me Julia. I deserve answers!" Jake roared.

"No you don't. You wouldn't understand even if we spelled it out for you. Forget us Jake. Let us go."

"I will understand, don't you assume anything." Jake retorted.

"We've seen things from your very nightmares. You'd never understand, you didn't even understand what happened to Meg. You refused to believe when I cried out to what my dad was doing to me. What makes you want to believe now? Leave and let us go." Julia demanded.

I smiled to myself, she was totally ripping Jake a new one. It was nice to see that and I tried not to laugh. But at the same time it was sad, Jake had gone on for so long believing what he wanted that it was to late to turn back. To ask for forgiveness and confess that he did believe. Jake was silent, we all waited to see what would happen next.

"Julia.." Jake started I opened my mind to his but all I hit was a wall.

"She's dead. You can't help anymore." Julia said flatly. "Leave. Now. And you say a word to anyone about this I will not hesitate to put you in the ground next to her."

The force of those words made all of us uneasy, I wondered what had happened in jail. Julia gave me a thought, it was quick before she closed up again. _He feels guilty, about everything. He wants to change, I can't give him that. _ I swallowed, and exhaled. Jake took a few steps back, and was at the door. Turning to face him I said;

"You can help us."

"Amy." Julia snapped.

Ignoring her I continued, "Just keep everyone off our backs."

Jake nodded once, mumbling, "I'll see what I can do." and left the hotel. An uneasy air was around us and Julia stared at me sternly. I thought I had done well and I'd leave it at that.

"We have to leave. Now. Skip town, whatever." Julia ordered.

"Uh can you maybe explain what the hell happened?" Dean replied.

Julia shuddered trying to control how angry she was. Dean didn't budge knowing she was angry. Sam and I just stood there not sure what to do. I wondered if we should leave but my feet seemed to be glued to the floor.

"I died. Jake came and pissed me off again. Now we are leaving. Does that cover it for you?" Julia snapped.

"Don't you dare do that!" Dean roared and walked right up to her.

"Amy maybe we should go." Sam suggested and I nodded but we both stayed put.

"You know what I'm talking about! How did you end up in jail? What did you do that was so bad that we had to pick up your lifeless body? What did your father do to you? You refused him answer, but you'll give them to me." Dean demanded

Julia shook and her fists clenched and unclenched. Her anger building and building. I felt a full blown headache burst in my head and I cried out in pain. I fell backwards as images flashed through my head. Crossroad. The impala. Demon. The demon kept repeating in my mind. It's grey eyes flashing to a red. The smile. And then Julia. Julia at a crossroads, with the demon.

_Dean. I want him back._

I gasped for air as the pain released its hold. Wondering what the hell

"Amy? AMY!" Sam said, his face bent over mine, his hands on my shoulders.

"Jesus. You think I'd know when one was coming." I grumbled trying to sort out the pictures in my mind.

"Is she okay?" Dean asked quietly.

"I'ma okay." I grumbled and staggered up. I looked at Julia as if that would help sort the pictures in my mind. Instead she caught my gaze before looking away, all anger diffused. Replaced with regret. _What the hell? _ I thought and tried to probe her mind. She shoved me away mentally and I let it go, realizing it wasn't a vision I had. But rather memories of what had happened to Julia the night she disappeared.

Feeling the blood leave my face I swallowed. Julia refused to look at me and Sam patted my shoulder. _What the hell had she done? _ I thought the shock sinking in.

"Amy!" Dean yelled snapping his fingers. "Vision a go go?" he was still annoyed at Julia for not answering him straight out. He wanted answers but he still wanted Julia to be with him. He didn't want her leaving again. His anger had to go somewhere.

"What? Um..." I replied, brain scrambling for an excuse. "Eh...we have to go to...a town."

"Wells thats nice and descriptive." Dean snapped.

"Stop it Dean." Julia hissed and he turned to face her.

"Hey its okay, I know how hard it is to put things together." Sam encouraged me and I smiled sheepishly. I sucked at making excuses sometimes.

"Ashland." I said finally, pulling out a town name that was still in Oregon. Maybe by staying here for a little while longer I could figure out what happened to Julia.

Julia's jaw tightened as I said the town's name, and I knew she wanted to be out of Oregon. But at least this bought me some time to figure out what Julia had done. My heart dropped as I thought maybe she had made a deal with a demon. For Dean, but why? He wasn't dead, and hadn't died at all.

"What's in Ashland?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." I said truthfully, "I just have a bad feeling."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Julia's POV**_

My fists clenched and unclenched, I was to tense to think of anything else but being tense. The outside flashed by as we drove to Ashland. My heart thumped in my chest as I wondered what Amy had seen. I hadn't gotten a chance to talk to her, somehow I knew she didn't have a vision. Something didn't fit quite right. I wonder if she knew what had happened to me.

The thought of the demon pressing itself against me made me shudder. How he sealed me in a deal against my will. How I was going to become his,

_You will pay, but you will be mine._

The demon's voice echoed in my head and I dug my nails into the flesh of my palms. A no win situation for me, a debt was still against me, and Sam and Amy were still in danger. I hadn't sovled anything when I went to save Dean's life, which in fact hadn't been in danger at all. I had been conned.

I never knew when the demon was going to be back, to torture me. Maybe he wouldn't I thought, thinking maybe an accident would take care of me and he'd just torture me as I die.

_You will be mine._

"I think I'm gonna hurl." I said loudly, feeling the demon's faint touch on my leg.

"What? Are you sick?" Dean asked, looking at me from the rearview mirror of his Impala.

"Yeah." I said, without thinking.

Dean pulled the car over onto a shoulder, and stopped the Impala. The engine still rumbling. Sam, who was asleep in the passanger seat woke up. I stepped out of the car to hear Sam say,

"Are we there?"

Shutting the door at Dean's response I inhaled the air, my nerves making me feel more skittish. I was so paranoid and worried at what I had done I thought I would die on the spot. Dean stepped out of the car as I gulped in huge amounts of air.

"Are you okay?" He said softly. His eyes searching mine, holding worry.

That suprised me considering, I totally blew him off at the motel. Refusing to give him any answers. Annoyed at me he stormed off, and hadn't talked to me since. Until now and I felt guilt eating at my stomach. I wanted to tell him, tell him everything. What had happened, how I had thought he died.

"Dean..." I started.

He grabbed my shoulders softly, holding me and I felt myself melt. _A demon's claimed me_ I wanted to say _He's gonna kill me and I don't know when._ But something held me back. Dean grabbed my chin softly and tilted my head up to look at him.

_I'm gonna pay. I"m gonna burn. He's gonna rape me._

_What will Dean do then? The demon mocked me._

Words never came out of my mouth and I shook, no matter how much I wanted to tell him I couldn't. I didn't want to hurt him, it was better this way. I kept telling myself, I had to protect him. I prayed Dean wouldn't see what would happen to me. Maybe the demon would get to bored and just take me.

"Its okay." Dean sighed, "Tell me when your ready."

He pulled away and my heart ached, looking away I felt the burn of tears. A rumble of a motorcycle pulled up behind us. I didn't look, knowing it was Amy who stood there.

"Is she okay?" Amy asked

"Peachy." I mumbled and brushed past Dean to get back in the Impala. Feeling more lost than ever.

00000000000000000000000

_Heart pounding._

_Breath coming too fast, too loud._

_It's me I realized and opened my eyes. I was in a hotel, the blinds to the window pulled up. Night had fallen and a full moon blazed. Lighting up the room I was in casting it in blue light and making the shadows yawn. Looking down I realized I was on a bed, pulling my feet off to the side I stood. Something was wrong I could feel it. _

_Where was I?_

_How did I get here?_

_"Dean?" I whisepered to no one._

_Something ruslled behind me and I spun around, shadows lay cast over the bed halfway. Obscuring my vision. My heart beat faster, louder, it hurt my chest. My skin crawled and the hair rose on the back of my neck. Spinning around I felt shock ripple through my body, instinct took over and I raised my fist to punch the demon that stood in front of me._

_"Boo." he breathed and caught my fist, "Is that how your gonna treat me?"_

_This is a nightmare! I thought and took a few steps back. The demon from the crossroads advanced on me. Grey eyes flashing in the moonlight. Full lips parted into a lopsided smile. _

_"You'll never have me." I said shakily._

_"Yes I will, and you know it." he breathed, his breath brushing agianst my cheek as he leaned in closer to me. I tried to back step and he grabbed my arm holding tight. "What will Dean do then?"_

_Swallowing a scream I tried to pull away, the demon held onto me tight. Raising my free arm I went to punch him when he caught that arm as well in a death grip. Inching closer the demon pinned me against the end of the bed. Even as I thought of kicking him, he pinned his legs against mine. I was trapped, my heart pounded as the demon smiled, laughing quietly. _

_"What will he do?" he snickered and pressed his lips against mine roughly. _

_I let out a muffled scream, feeling my mouth burn. He pressed harder and I fought, but could do nothing. My throat burned as he held the kiss longer and longer. It was like I was swallowing fire. It traveled farther down until it encased my heart, the pain excrutiating. Finally he let go, smirking, I gasped and gagged. _

_"Its mine." he said and smirked, his teeth flashing, he pressed his face aganst the side of my face I stiffened as his lips brushed my ear, "What will he do now?"_

_I heard a growl escape his throat and I flinched away. The demon kissed my neck with his lips. He hissed at me, holding tighter. My skin tightened and I flinched away again as his teeth grazed my neck. I tried to will this away, squeezing my eyes shut I tried to will myself awake. _

_"Mine."_

Jolting awake those words echoed in my head, the phantom fingers still on my skin. Instictivly I touched my neck, half expecting to feel something there. My arm ached where he had squeezed it but no bruises marred the skin. My heart pounded in my chest and I pressed my hand against it. Willing it to slow down. Breathing in ragged breathes I realized I was in a hotel room.

The same hotel room from my nightmare.

_Coinecidence thats all_ I told myself as my heart starting racing again. The only changes were the blinds were up and sunlight streamed through the window. I was laying on my side on the bed, facing the window. Although I didn't remember coming here. Through shakey breathes I was able to bring my heart to a normal beat, until something next to me shifted and an arm snaked around my waist.

Tensing up I shoved away with a yelp, I realized to late I was disarmed of every weapon, my jacket no where to be found my trusty knife hidden in the front pocket. Flying off the bed I spun around and shoved whoever it was off the bed. I ran towards the door, wondering what the hell happened and where was everyone?

"What the hell was that for?" Dean groaned, holding the side of his head. My hand hovered over the doorknob as he spoke. Turning to face him my still racing heart slowed down.

"Dean." I breathed in relief. "What are you doing here?"

"Who else? God." He said and stood up shakily, rubbing the side of his head. "I think I hit my head off the table. Yeesh. We're in Ashland, but you wouldn't wake for anything, so I brought you in here while the others explored around for whatever we are here for. I thought I'd stay with you. You mumble in your sleep you know."

"I"m sorry." I said thankful that it was Dean in the room with me and not the Demon. A smile crept along my lips.

"Care to explain or you gonna hide that from me as well?" he asked.

A shot to the heart, the smile was wiped away from my face. Staring at him coldly I replied through gritted teeth, "Excuse me, bad nightmare."

He frowned, ignoring the fact he hurt me. Which made it hurt even worse. _God damn it,_ I told myself. If I had just told him I wouldn't be in this place. But if I did would he just blow it off? Would he risk himself for me, and would I lose him instead. No I couldn't do that. He was stronger if I didn't tell him, and he would get over me eventually.

Brushing the morbid thoughts away from me I looked at him sadly. His gaze caught mine and the frown deepened. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"I-" I started and shut my mouth. Averting my gaze I saw my jacket laying crumpled on the floor at the foot of the bed. Walking forwards I bent down while saying, "It was just a nightmare."

He snorted at my response and walked over to me, just as I was raising up he lifted the back of my shirt up. "Hello, Dean! What the hell? I have virtues you know."

"What happened to you?" He asked, ignroing me. His fingers grazed the small of my back and I took a sharp intake of breath, pain rippling throughout my spine.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and peered over my shoulder trying to figure out what he was looking at.

"Nearly your whole back is covered in black bruises. Some pretty bad injuries. Did this happen while you were in jail?" His fingers brushed my skin again and I shied away. "I thought you would have healed." he said and let my shirt drop.

Speechless I just stared at Dean, trying to sort out what might have happened to me. So far in the past week I had been thrown into walls by a demon woman, which in turn made me think Dean had been shot. Then had a crossroad's demon tried to suck my face off, while the door of the Impala was shoved into my back. Then I was thrown in jail. All of that would have caused injury, but they would have been gone by now. Or I would have thought.

"Juls?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. I don't know." I said, scratching my head. Was this the demon's way of torturing me? If so it was pretty lame, unless he inflicted me with all injuries past and present then I was screwed. "I should be healed for the most part, after the run in with the demons and getting arrested and dying I guess I didn't heal properly."

"Demons?" Dean asked looking at me questionlingly.

"Demon." I said, trying to cover up my mistake.

"Would you explain yourself to me please? What the hell has happened in the last week that you refuse to answer me?" He asked sternly.

_I thought you died, and tried to save you and instead made a bigger mistake. A deal was made and I can't see a way out of it. I"m gonna leave you again, for good._

"Dean..." I started, half hoping for a diversion. Nothing came and Dean stared at me, waiting.

"Are you going to pretend nothing is happening?" he asked harshly.

Taken back I stared at him in suprise. I shook my head, "Dean, no. I-I just don't know where to start."

Stepping closer, his jaw tight he said, "Why not start with what the hell happened to you."

"I-" I stammered.

"Can't or won't Julia?" He said angrily stepping back.

"Alot has happened to me Dean, and no one has yet to understand." I said a lump forming in my throat.

_I will._ A voice whispered to me and I shuddered at the demon's voice.

"Try me Julia." Dean said.

Staring at Dean I felt myself fall apart, he stared at me sternly. How could I tell him everything that has happened without hurting him? I thought. _There is no way, truth will always hurt. _I thought. A thought came to my mind and I shuddered, maybe there was a way. "Dean I think we should go our seperate-" I started to say in a rush when the door opened.

"Well good news and oh bad timing." Amy said stepping back outside the door as she saw us.

Dean glanced at me, questions and hurt dancing behind his eyes. And I remembered the day at the Park, it felt so long ago. How I felt about him, how I loved him, wanted him to tell me his grief. I still felt that way, I still loved him. Why was it so hard for me to open up all the way for him? Averting my gaze I stayed silent.

"It's fine." Dean sighed, "I think we were done here anyway."

"No." I spoke up, "were not. In fact, Dean and I were just leaving to discuss this matter over some coffee."

"Oh." replied Amy, looking at me and Dean, trying to figure out what that really meant.

Dean looked at me and frowned. If he wanted to know something then I would let him know something. I could at least give that to him before I go. Even if I do sugar coat it at least he would know something. My heart squeezed painfully as I felt something brush my mind. It wasn't Amy, and I feared I was to late.

The demon was here.


	6. Chapter 6

_**All mistakes our my own. I do not own Supernatural, but I do own Amy and Julia.  
**_

_**Dean's POV**_

We wandered around town, the whole time silent. Hurt and anger burned in my heart and I couldn't help but nurse it. I wanted answers and it seemed Julia was finally going to give them to me. Or so I thought, so far she had been silent and shied away from me every-time I came close.

Something had happened that made a rift between us, and I didn't know what. I wanted to fix it but didn't know how. Letting out a frustrated sigh I tried to be patient and it just wasn't working. Facing her I stopped her,

"Julia." I said at the same time she said, "Dean."

Falling silent we waited for each other to talk. We didn't and the silence grew, irritated I sighed again.

"Dean, I'm sorry for everything. There's some things probably better left unsaid, but.." emotion flickered behind her eyes and she shuddered. "Dean, I"m not really who you think I am. I've made so many mistakes. And I'm tired of this all of this. Meg is gone, she can't be found. My past is catching up with me and I just want to disappear."

I frowned, and guilt ate at my heart. She didn't know Meg was dead. I had never told her what had happened. "Listen Julia, you know I'm not into this whole heart to heart-" Julia looked at me annoyed and amused, a look of you-wanted-answers-buddy crossing her face. Sucking my bottom lip I wondered how to continue, if I told her, her sister was dead would that put to rest some of the demons haunting her? And what was so bad about her past that she couldn't tell me?"

" Julia. Everyone has their own demons to deal with-" I started again fighting for the right words, but I couldn't find them I was failing miserably and I just wanted to make this better. God if Sam was here he'd know what to say to Julia to comfort her. Maybe I should take some pointers from him, Julia gave me a worried look and said softly:

"Yeah about that..."

I didn't know what she was talking about so I just decided to say it at the same time she said;

"I'm screwed."

"Meg's Dead."

"What?" we both said, her voice louder than mine. We went silent for a moment as I tried to figure out why she said she was screwed. I must be missing something.

"When did this happen?! How do you know?" she said loudly anger and sorrow mixing in her voice.

God I made things worse I thought.

"Calm down." I said, now trying to figure out how to explain this. "Remember the werewolf case? And how you decided to do that hunt on your own and we didn't hear from you for awhile? We caught up with Meg while you were gone, and we released the demon from her."

"By killing her?!" Julia snapped and shoved me towards the street. "How could you forget to mention this to me?!"

"Hey! We did everything we could do to save her!" I said anger heating my words. "She sustained injuries that couldn't be healed because we can't all be like you Julia. People DIE!"

Julia stumbled back sorrow etched in her features, tears glittered in her eyes but her voice came our harsh, "Excuse me? Are you saying this is _my_ fault? Its not like I asked to be like this Dean. You know what? I'm glad she's dead, at least now I don't have to worry about her anymore. I hope she gave you hell Dean, I really do. Thank you for taking care of my problem."

She turned away and started to walk away, I glanced around us noticing people were watching. Ignoring them I started following Julia telling her to wait up. She flipped me off without glancing behind and started to walk faster. Jogging I caught up to her and grabbed her arm. She spun around and raised a hand to punch me, I caught it with me free hand and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Stop." I said still holding her, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Meg went peacefully, we made sure of it. She's free of this Julia, and she wouldn't want you to keep holding onto this."

Julia stared at me coldly for a minute, emotions flickered in her eyes and they filled with tears. Silently they fell, trailing down her cheeks, watching her sadly I let her go and she buried her head into my chest. "I hate you." she cried sadly the words having no anger in them.

"I know." I said and wrapped my arms around her and keeping her close to me.

A few minutes later she pulled away, wiping a hand across her eyes and sniffling. "Dean." she said quietly and I stood there patiently wondering if she was going to tell me more. She looked at me sadly and bit her bottom lip, as if she was fighting with herself whether or not to tell me something. Her gaze moved away and looked at the ground a big sigh escaping her lips.

"Thank you for telling me."

I stared at her for a moment feeling as if this wasn't what she was supposed to say. Swallowing I nodded, "I figured you should know."

"Can we go back to the hotel now?" she asked quietly and I grabbed her hand, leading her quietly back to the room.

000000000

I was pretty sure Julia was hiding something from me still, and I wondered for the millionth time what had happened in jail. Things weren't really falling into place anymore and I was worried I was going to lose Julia again. What she had said earlier today still stuck with me, _Dean I think we should go our separate-_ and I just knew she was gonna say ways. And I was thankful that we were interrupted I didn't want to hear those words. Not from her, not ever.

My fingers twitched as I replayed the whole scene in my head, something was defiantly wrong. Thinking of the bruises lining her back my fingers twitched, what the hell happened to her?

"And then we'll call on the tenth level wizard Gondor to kill him." Sam said looking at me annoyed.

"What?" I said snapping to and watching my brother, I looked around the room to see that it was only Sam and I in the room. "Where's Amy and Julia?"

He sighed and looked back at his laptop that lay on the hotel's table. He shook his head at me, "Amy needed to talk to Julia. I've been talking to you about this hunt for the past 15 minutes only to realize your off day dreaming. What's up with you?"

"Um." I started and blinked several times rubbing a hand over my tired face. "I'm just thinking about Julia."

Sam laughs, "No way, thats a big surprise."

"Shut up." I said

"What's up with you two anyways? You ain't a very happy couple." he said, looking at me quickly before turning his attention back to his laptop.

"Thank you." I said sarcastically before slumping my shoulders forward, "I don't know. She won't tell me."

Sam was silent and frowned at me, "Did you say please?"

I groaned at my brother, "SHUT UP! Like you would know anything about this."

Sam opened his mouth to shoot something back at me when we could hear the sound of muffled shouting. Looking at my brother, "Where'd the girl's go for there chat?"

"I don't know, I guess there room. They just kinda left." Sam said, and we both stood up as the shouting became louder. My heart pounded in my chest, what the hell was going on?

Moving quickly we stepped out into the hall, grabbing the doorknob to the room next to ours where the girls were supposed to be staying. The door swung up and inside stood Amy and Julia, facing each other still shouting. I looked between the two of them wondering what the hell was going on.

"Hey!" I said loudly trying to get them to calm down.

Amy saw me first and turned to look back at Julia. "TELL HIM!" she screamed. "He deserves to know!"

Julia turned to face me, her face flushed with anger. Glancing back at Amy she yelled back, "FINE!"

Sam and I stood there confused as Julia stormed over to us. Her body was shaking, her anger ebbing away slowly. I stared at her, confused and worried. "Julia?"

"Save me Dean. Save me before the Demon claims me." she said her voice trembling.


End file.
